


Inappropriate Behavior

by LillithMiles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Drinking Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: Arya and Gendry take part on the Drinking Game in 8.04.





	Inappropriate Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> [Gendryafanwhore](https://gendryafanwhore.tumblr.com/) sent me an ask on Tumblr saying she'd have liked to see Arya and Gendry in the drinking game and it's the most amazing idea EVER! So, this is basically Gendry's legitimization scene + drinking game scene with Arya and Gendry present. 
> 
> I'm just making everyone (kind of) friends here because fuck this "Isolate Daenerys" Campaign the show is holding. Also, Sansa is supportive of her sister's current choices.
> 
> Also also: Unbetaed and English isn't my first language.

 

~🐺🍻🦌~

 

“You… haven't wear a dress in years.”, says Gendry, knowing he's probably wrong. The people around them scoff and some of the soldiers slap him at the back of the head. Arya raises her eyebrows and smirks, covering her cup and nodding at him, prompting him to drink. He drinks the ale that is still on his cup and someone fills it once more. He winces, thinking of how many he already had and how little he usually drinks. But they're celebrating tonight so he can loosen up.

 

“Oh, I want to hear the story about Arya Stark wearing a dress while away training…”, teases Sansa, prompting a laugh from the people around. “Your turn, Arya.”

 

To everyone's surprise, Arya turns to Daenerys, who's been sitting in the main table, alone. Despite the bad blood between Starks and Targaryens, she can't help but feel bad for her. She's completely alone in the world now, with no family left and only a handful of friends. Arya knows that feel, she still remembers when she believed her family was gone forever. If she can ease her solitude even a little with this silly game, well, no one can stop her.

 

“The Dragon Queen!” She sees Daenerys raising her eyes in surprise and everyone turns to watch her as well. “You never wore your hair short!” It's an innocent guess, way too innocent when the purpose of this game is to learn embarrassing facts about friends and family, but it feels like it's a good start. Arya knows the Dothraki take pride in their long braids and Daenerys might take too.

 

She sees the Dragon Queen smiling and dutifully drinking. When she finishes, Tormund starts the clapping and raises his horn at Daenerys, prompting her to start another round. She seems a little lost at first but then she sets eyes on Gendry, sitting across from Arya at one the common tables. His smile wanes a bit. Arya feels apprehensive.

 

“Gendry. You're the last living son of Robert Baratheon.”, she starts and the tables nearby all grow silent. She sees Arya Stark throwing a quick look at the smith and Jon looking alarmed. At the table beside theirs, Tyrion and his brother seem tense. She raises an eyebrow and Gendry nods, hesitantly. He takes a long swig from his ale but the mood has quietened down considerably. Before anyone can says anything, she continues: “You're the last living Baratheon, in fact.”

 

Gendry looks quickly at Jon, standing beside them, almost blocking Daenerys's view of the table. He's the only one who could have told the Dragon Queen about his parentage and Gendry can't help but feel a little betrayed. It's true that, from what he's been told, he looks a lot like the late Robert Baratheon in his youth so, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for Jaime Lannister or his brother, the Hand of the Queen, to guess who he is. But the way she says it, with so much certainty, she must know for sure, without a hint of doubt.

He feels everyone's eyes shifting from Daenerys to him and gulps, nervously. In front of him, Arya is discreetly scanning their surroundings, as if she's planning a strategy in case of a sudden fight. He feels a light kick in his foot and sees Jon's boot nudging his. He looks up to see that Jon has a clipped smile, like he's too is uncertain of where Daenerys is going with this.

 

“She's right, so you must drink.”, his friend says and Gendry nods, taking another long swig from his ale. When he rests his cup on the table again, he looks back at the Dragon Queen, who’s sitting facing him now. She’s smiling a little and his apprehension increases.

 

“And now, I believe you should be the Lord of Storm’s End.”

 

Gendry’s eyes widen and he spares a quick glance at Arya, who’s equally surprised. He turns back to Daenerys and stammers out: “I can’t, Your Grace. I’m a bastard.”

 

“No. You are Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End, the lawful son of Robert Baratheon because that is what I have made you.”, and she raises her cup at him. He hears Sir Davos raising a toast and everyone is saying “To Gendry”, “To Lord Gendry”. He stays frozen in his chair until he feels a kick in his shin and Arya is looking at him with raised eyebrows. She pushes her unfinished cup at him, who accepts and stands, nodding and toasting at the people around him. He can feel his ears heating up and is unsure if it’s embarrassment or if it’s already some gossip starting.

 

He sits again after a while, overwhelmed and a little dizzy. It might be all the ale and the wine, it might be (most likely) the fact that he was just made a lord, but he can’t think straight. He sees Arya smiling at him, a small smile that makes her eyes soften and his heart starts to beat so fast he’s afraid for a moment it might explode. Sansa’s voice sound like she’s far away when she speaks, but it’s only because he can barely hear anything with the rush of blood in his ears.

 

“My turn.”, starts the redhead, and both Arya and Gendry blink like they’re waking up from a trance. “You know each other from before Winterfell.”, she says looking from one to the other. Jon’s attention snaps back at them from a conversation he was having with Tormund. Arya seems to have a silent conversation with Gendry (and both of them are reminded of how often they would do that when they were children) before reaching across the table and taking back her cup and downing it in one gulp. People around start clapping and cheering and Tormund wastes no time in refilling Gendry’s own cup so he can drink as well (a sip because he’s not used to drink and is already feeling way lightheaded with his recent change in status).

 

“We met when leaving King’s Landing, right after they murdered father.”, offers Arya. “I was disguised as a boy, hair cut short and everything. Yoren was a member of the Night’s Watch who was bringing recruits North and he was going to bring me back to Winterfell in his way to the Wall.” She doesn’t look at anyone as she speaks, eyes trained on a small mark on the table surface. Sansa doesn’t know what to say, the memories of the day their father being murdered in front of a crowd under false accusations of treason would always taste bitter in her mouth. So she turns to Gendry and tries for some levity. “It took you a long time to find your way to the North then, if you left King’s Landing all those years ago… You could have simply taken the Kingsroad.”, she says with a smirk and Tormund slaps Gendry on the back saying “These Southerners can’t find anything without a map! They need everything drawn on pieces of paper or they can’t find their own cocks!”

 

Sansa can’t avoid a gasp before she laughs and Jon looks alarmed at the language used around his sisters but they’re both laughing, so he lets it slide. One look at Gendry’s red face and he’s joining them, to his friend’s exasperation.

 

They all take turns playing the game, this time including Daenerys (and to Tormund’s great happiness, he finds another opportunity to regal the audience with the tale of him killing a giant at the age of ten and being nursed by his wife; Gendry, feeling bold, says that Arya have ridden a bull and she drinks to that with a faint blush and a smirk and everyone start questioning where she did it but she remains silent; Arya looks Gendry dead in the eye and simply says “Four” and no one understands the meaning of it but him, who drinks with a lot of enthusiasm; from two tables over, Sandor Clegane speaks loud enough for them to hear that both Arya and Sansa were saved by him and they both drink to that, to everyone’s great surprise; Arya notices the looks Dany keeps giving Jon and affirms she kissed someone short. She blushes but drinks and Jon has a coughing fit that prompts a huge laugh from everyone around the table).

 

Hours later, Arya and Gendry are walking together through the halls of Winterfell, laughing softly everytime one of them loses their balance and has to grasp on the other or hold onto the walls to avoid falling. They’re in a silent and deserted part of the castle, close to the main quarters and Arya leans against a wall and pulls Gendry down for a kiss. They miss each other’s mouths at first and chuckle but soon enough they get back on track. Arya is trying to unlace Gendry’s pants while he’s busy kissing down her neck when someone clears their throat nearby.

 

Gendry jumps away from Arya and they both look up to see Sansa, probably on her way to her room. She looks at them disapprovingly, but there’s a hint of mischief on the corner of her mouth. “Good evening.” She turns to her sister before Arya can say anything. “Honestly, Arya, such inappropriate behavior for a lady. And for a lord!”, she adds, looking at Gendry, her tone reminding Arya of their mother’s lectures. But she’s going somewhere with this, there’s a glint in her eyes that says as much. Gendry starts sputtering out an apology, but Sansa pays him no mind, instead looking at Arya again and simply saying “Take it to somewhere with a door. Your room is just around the corner, make use of it.” She walks away with a smirk, leaving a speechless lord and a smiling lady on the hallway.

 

Arya sees that Gendry is too mortified to move, so she drags him down into her room and bars the door. He’s still hesitant about touching her, the scare of being caught by Sansa cooling his desire. She pushes him until he falls on her bed and climbs on top of him. The familiarity of the gesture brings some of his fire back. He sits up, running his hands over her back before settling them on her hips and kisses down her neck. She touches his face tenderly and kisses his cheek, speaking softly on his ear: “I haven’t been with a lord.” He pulls back and looks at her, a slow smile spreading his lips as she adds a “Yet.” just before their lips touch. They kiss for a long time until he pulls back again to say “Don’t call me that.” She raises one eyebrow at him and rolls them on the bed, so he’s lying on top of her. He knows what she’s about to say, its written all over her face but he does nothing to stop her, it’s only fair, after all. “As you wish, my lord.”, she replies and Gendry  just rolls his eyes and kiss her again and there’s no more talking of lords and ladies for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to [Fhannajade](http://fhannajade.tumblr.com/) for the "You've ridden a bull" line! It cracked me up when I read, I had to add it! Thank you, dearest!
> 
> Oh, as usual, I forgot to tell you that I'm on tumblr: [*CLICK*](https://gendrybaratheonn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
